The present invention relates to a copying machine, and more particularly to a copying machine for producing a number of copies from one original.
This application is related to concurrently filed and commonly assigned applications corresponding to U.S. applications Nos. 329,468 and 329,467.
Copying machines are classified into those using diazo photography, others using xerography, etc. In the diazo photography, however, only one copy is obtained from one original so that separate copying operations have to be carried out for a desired number of copies, and there is also a restriction that the original has to be transparent or semitransparent. In xerography, on the other hand, a number of copies can be produced from one original, and there is no restriction upon the original. Nevertheless, xerography has disadvantages that much power is required for fixing the developed image upon a sheet, that the heat of the fixer has to be shielded, and that the size of the system as a whole is enlarged.